In previous years we had disrupted the genes encoding the pertussis toxin sensitive G proteins Gi2, Gi1, Gi3 and Go. Conditional knockouts for Gi2 and Go were also generated. Double knockouts involving Gi2 and Go are lethal. We expect to learn from combining Gi2 with Gi3 and enhanced survival of Go KO mice by removing the floxed genes at various times after birth. Breeding programs have been set up to add cre recombinase under several specific promoters so as to remove the genes both generally in all issues or in specific cell types such as in dopaminergic neurons to remove Go or lymphocytes to remove Gi from Gi3 KO mice. Most phenotypic studies were done in collaboration with outside investigators, Progress in this project was low and unsatisfactory andwas discontinued between Dec 15, 2013 and March 31, 2014.